


Sharpshooter

by dangerousthinking



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerousthinking/pseuds/dangerousthinking
Summary: It started with a look. A few moments of eye contact during dinner time and Lance knew it was time. As they cleaned up dinner, Keith leaned in and whispered “One hour. Meet me in the hallway"





	Sharpshooter

It started with a look. A few moments of eye contact during dinner time and Lance knew it was time. As they cleaned up dinner, Keith leaned in and whispered “One hour. Meet me in the hallway.” All Lance could do was gulp and nod. After, he immediately dashed to his room to make sure it was presentable. He tidied up and made sure it didn't stink. He checked and double checked to make sure he had ample amounts of condoms and lube (which he had managed to find at the space mall). 

He knew which hallway Keith meant. In Lance’s head, he called it their hallway. It was a little alcove between the training deck, and it was where they had shared their first kiss. He smiled to himself at the memory.

His hour was almost up, so he did one final walkthrough to make sure everything was just right. After straightening up some pillows (which were already straightened) he took a deep breath. Here goes nothing, he thought to himself as he left his room.

He had his hands loosely in his jacket pockets as he walked, trying to calm down his heart rate. They had discussed having sex before, both talking about boundaries and what the other would need. Whenever they'd come close something would come up. Then Keith left for the Blade, and that made things so much more difficult. They sent each other messages every now and again, checking up on each other and sometimes just talking. Every now and again Lance would send Keith some puns that he knew would make him laugh, but Keith would never admit to it.

So when he came back with his mom, and a freaking wolf (for goodness’ sake), Lance knew he was a goner. The new height difference between them was, well, new, but Lance loved it. They'd almost gone through with it when they realized they didn't have any of the essentials. Lance almost cried.

He was early to their spot, and he knew this. He found their little alcove and leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His heartbeat was so loud that he didn’t even hear Keith walk up to him until he was right in front of him.

He felt a smile break melt onto his face. “Hi Keith,” he said in a breathy tone.

“Hey Lance,” Keith murmured in response, resting one forearm on the wall next to Lamces head. He sometimes forgot how much taller he was now. Lance reached his hand up to his boyfriend's neck and pulled him into a kiss. They pulled away, only for a moment, to look into each other's eyes, before desperately pressing their mouths together. Lance’s hands found themselves in Keith’s hair, gently play and tugging on it, adoring the soft, almost inaudible sounds Keith made. Keith’s free hand found its way to the back of Lance's waist, pulling his hips forward to meet his own. Lance moaned slightly into Keith's mouth at the feel of their hard members pressing together, creating a beautiful and euphoric amount of friction. Keith groaned at Lance’s responsiveness, weaving his hand beneath his lover's shirt and gently rubbing his lower back, grinding his hips into Lance’s.

“Shit,” Keith breathed as Lance started to kiss down Keith’s neck, gently using his teeth to scrape the skin there. One of Lance’s hands left Keith's hair in favor of running down his back, down to his ass, giving it a firm, yet loving, squeeze.

From there, Keith was gone. He released Lance and took his hands. He leaned to whisper in his ear. “Bedroom. Now.” His voice was huskier than normal, and Lance nodded vigorously.

They'd chosen Lance’s room ahead of time because his was the farthest from the other rooms, minus Keith's, but on the other side of Keith's was Pidge’s room, and he didn't feel like scarring her today. 

They hastily made their way to Lance’s room, hands linked. As soon as the door shut, Keith found himself pressed against the door, Lances mouth hungry against his own. Lance grabbed Keith's hips, squeezing them as Keith slid Lance's jacket off, then his shirt. Lance followed in suit, ridding Keith of his own shirt, letting his hands run down his muscular chest. Lance leaned down slightly and attached his mouth to Keith's nipple. Keith immediately put his hand in Lance's hair, moaning at an octave he didn't know was in his range. He could feel Lance smirk against his skin. Lance's teeth grazed his nipple Keith's hand tightened in his hair.

“Lance,” he panted. “Lance, baby, please,” he wasn't even sure what he was asking for until Lance's reached down to Keith’s pants, and the bulge that had grown there. “God, yes Lance please,” he begged, his hips bucking into Lance's touch.

Lance detached himself from Keith's chest. “Bed?”

“Yes,” Keith almost begged.

Lance leaned in to kiss Keith once more, lifting one of Keith's legs up to his waist. “Jump up,” he murmured against Keith's lips, and Keith complied. Lance, with a firm hold on Keith’s ass, walked over to his bed. He let go only to set Keith down, and remove his pants, leaving Keith in just his boxers, and a small hickey next to his right nipple. Lance climbed on the bed over Keith, and kissed him again, more desperately this time. There was less finesse and their tongues melded together. Lance pressed his hips down to grind against Keith's hard member, both of them delighting in the friction.

After a few minutes of this, Lance pulled away (much to Keith's dismay). “Fuck, Keith. Can I blow you? Please?”

Keith had never seen anything as hot as Lance McClain asking to suck his cock. “Yes,” was Keith's response.

Lance had Keith's boxers off faster than he could say ‘'quiznack’. Keith's cock sprung up, and he moaned at the cooler air touching the sensitive skin. Lance subconsciously licked his lips and Keith grabbed a pillow to put underneath himself so he could watch. Lance leaned down, and licked a stripe up from the base of Keith's member to the head of it before gently taking the head of it into his mouth. 

Keith flushed at the sight of it. At that moment, he swore that this was the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen. “Nng, Lance,” he moaned as Lance went farther down.

Lance, on the other hand, was very concentrated on the task at hand. His immediate goal was to please Keith. He was using his hand to massage what his mouth wasn't reaching, and every moan from Keith went straight to his own aching member. He pulled off with a slight pop and put his mouth on the side of his boyfriend's cock, basking in the sounds it earned him. He went back up, lightly flicking the tip of it with his tongue before going back down to the point he was at before.

Keith has his hand in Lances hair by now, fingers tightly woven through the brown locks. It took all of his self control not to thrust into the wet heat that was his boyfriend's mouth. Lance reached his hand down to touch his own member, undoing his pants with one hand, and reaching his hand in to stroke it. He moaned at the contact, and the vibrations from Lance's mouth made Keith shiver with pleasure. 

“Fuck, Lance. Baby, are you getting off on this?” he panted. Lance met Keith's eyes and hummed in affirmation. “Mm. You look so pretty down there, with your mouth on my cock. So ho-- ung!” he was cut off when Lance's teeth lightly touched the head of his cock. Against his will, his hips bucked up. “Ung, Lance,” he breathed, “I-I’m close.”

Hearing that made Lance tempted to keep going. He decides against it. Another time perhaps, he thought. He popped off of Keith's member and sat up, earning a whine. “I wanna make sure you last when I take you, baby. I want you to feel good,” he said, his hands massaging Keith's cheeks. Keith pulled him up to his face for a sloppy, lust-filled kiss.

“Please, please Lance,” Keith begged. Lance smiled kindly, in a way that made Keith's heart flip. 

“Okay.” He leaned to his bedside table to grab the lube he'd put there earlier. He grabbed out some condoms too, for when they were ready. “I need you to talk me through what you’re feeling, okay? Let me know if anything hurts too much and I'll stop. At any time. Tell me to and I'll stop.” Keith nodded, his voice caught in his throat. Lance squirted some lube onto his hand. “This is gonna feel sort of uncomfortable at first,” he warned, rubbing a lubed finger through his crack, applying some pressure to the small pucker there. 

Keith’s breath hitched, and Lance kept his gaze on him. He paused, to check in, but Keith's whine of protest told him to keep going. After a few more moments Lance pressed his index finger into Keith's hole. Keith did not recognize the sound that came out of his mouth. Somewhere between discomfort and pain. Lance stilled his movements. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, searching his lover's face. 

Keith nodded vigorously. “Can you kiss me while you do this?”

Lance smiled. “Of course,” he said, leaning and kissing Keith sweetly. Once Keith unclenched, he slowly started to pump his finger in and out. Once he felt Keith was loose enough, he warned Keith, then slowly added another, kissing him through it. Once more, he kissed Keith until he relaxed and thrusted his fingers in and out of his boyfriend, scissoring his fingers slightly. Keith moaned lightly as discomfort caved to pleasure, and he begged Lance for more. Lance kissed all over his boyfriend's face as he added a third and final finger. It didn't take as long for him to adjust this time, so he quickened his pace. After a few more minutes, he pulled away from Keith. 

“Are you ready baby?” Lance asked, his voice rougher than normal. 

“Oh God, yes.” Keith whined involuntarily as Lance removed his fingers, so Lance pecked him on the cheek as he reached for a condom. After quickly stripping his remaining clothes off, he rolled it on, moaning at the much needed contact. He squirted more lube onto his hand and slicked up his cock before lining it up with Keith's stretched hole. He also grabbed a tissue to wipe his hand off. 

“Are you sure about this? It's not too late to say stop just so you know,” Lance asked, hovering over Keith.

“Lance, I assure you, I’m ready. I want this. I've wanted this for a while. Please, Lance, please fuck me,” he begged, his arms wrapping around Lance.

Lance slowly pushed forward, until the head was just inside. Keith moaned at the stretch. This was much different than Lance's fingers, much thicker. Much better. “More, Lance, please, I need,” he begged incoherently. Lance gently kissed his face as he pushed even further in, to about halfway, before pausing to let Keith adjust. This was torture for him, but he didn't want to hurt Keith.

Keith was panting and sweating. He wasn't even doing anything, yet here he was, clinging to Lance like his life depended on it. “You're doing so good baby, so good. We're halfway there, you’re so good,” Lance whispered to Keith as he kissed his neck and face. He pressed farther in then paused again. Keith adjusted quicker this time and urged Lance to go farther. Lance complied until he was fully seated in Keith’s ass. 

He moaned deep in his throat at the feeling. “Fuck, Keith, you're so tight, so good,” he had his face buried in Keith's neck.

Keith felt a wave of pride and arousal wash over him. He felt like he was being split open and he loved it. He was so stretched, so full. But he still wanted more. “Lance,” he said, “move, plea-” that was all Lance needed. He pulled out and pushed back in, both parties moaning. Lance set a steady pace of slow thrusts, adoring the breathy moans and grunts he got from Keith. “Faster, Lance, harder please baby I need,” Keith pleaded.

Lance kissed Keith. “I know baby, I've got you,” he said as he thrusted faster, the sound of slickness and moaning filled the air. Lance took one of Keith's legs and lifted it, sitting up so he could put it on his shoulder. He started his rhythm again, both of them delighting in this new angle. He knew he could find Keith's prostate better from this angle. It should be right around- “angh!” Keith's face suddenly contorted in pleasure and his face flushed even farther, blush reaching to his chest.

Lance smirked. “Bingo,” he murmured.

Keith looked mildly confused. “Wait wha- nnf fuck,” his eyes rolled back as Lance thrusted hard and fast against that spot inside him. It felt so good, he reached for anything, settling on the blanket and winding it tightly in his hands, his toes curling. He couldn't form words, just moans and pants of pleasure. His orgasm as fast approaching, like a freight train. “L-ah Lance, I'm close,” he warned.

Lance groaned above him. “Me too baby, fuck,” he leaned as far forward as he could without hurting Keith, and reached for his hand to intertwine their fingers. “Lets come together,” he whispered, still thrusting.

That was all it took. Keith came with a shudder and what almost sounded like a scream because of all the pleasure. All he saw were stars and Lance. Keith's orgasm made his walls clench around Lance, and that with the sight of Keith's come coating his chest, Lance was gone. With one final thrust, Lance came too, moaning from somewhere deep in his chest.

They both stayed there for a moment, Lance’s softening member still inside Keith. They were both breathing heavily, with lovestruck smiles across their faces. Lance leaned down to kiss Keith. It was sloppy, and tired, but still perfect. Lance pulled out, and took off the , tying it off and tossin it in the trash next to his bed. He sat up on his knees and went for his nightstand drawer again, this time brandishing a bottle of water and some wet wipes.

He gently cleaned off Keith's chest and upper thighs where the lube had gotten. He then tossed them in the trash and layed next to Keith, who pulled him into a passionate, yet gentle kiss. 

Lance happily returned it, sighing happily. After a moment, they broke apart, resting their foreheads together. 

“I love you,” Lance whispered before he could stop himself. That was the first time either one of them had said that. He froze, thinking he'd messed everything up, but before he could apologize, Keith smiled in the way that only Lance sees.

“I love you too, Lance,” he said softly, kissing him again. Lance blushed deeply, and almost giggled because of how happy he was. “Let's get some sleep,” Keith said, bringing one hand to Lance's face and stroking it. They were both too tired to get up, so Lance grabbed the blanket he'd folded at the end of the bed, and pulled it over the two of them. He rolled onto his back, and Keith rested his head on Lance's chest, tangling their legs together. Lance kissed the top of his head. “Goodnight Keith.”

“Goodnight Lance.”


End file.
